1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to slide mechanisms, and particularly, to a slide mechanism for electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many slide mechanisms include a slide plate, a fixing plate, and a slide assembly. The slide plate defines a slide groove. The slide assembly includes a resilient member, two active arms, and two connecting assemblies. One end of each active arm is rotatably connected to the slide plate via the connecting assemblies, and the other end of each active arm forms a slide post. The slide posts are slidably engaged in the slide groove of the slide plate, and form a V-shaped frame. The resilient member connects the active arms to each other, and generates an elastic force to drive the active arms to rotate, such that the slide plate slides relative to the fixing plate. However, many slide mechanisms of this type have a complex structure, and a correspondingly higher cost of manufacture.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.